theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Patty Williams
}} Patty Williams '''(formerly '''Abbott) is a character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Stacy Haiduk since 2009. Previous actresses include Lilibet Stern (1980-1982) and Andrea Evans (1983-1984). Biography Jack, Jack, Jack Patty is part of the Williams Family. Her brother Paul Williams is the brother to which she is closest. In the early 1980s, Patty fell for Jack Abbott. He married her, but only because he wanted to be president of Jabot Cosmetics. He often cheated on her. Patty, who was expecting his child, walked in on him and Diane Jenkins having an affair, fell and lost the baby. She wanted to try again, but she overheard Jack say why he married her. Patty, in anger, shot him three times in the chest. She lost all memory of the event. When she got it back, Jack decided not to press charges. In 1982 Patty moved to washington, D.C. with her Brother Steven. Dating Danny In 1983 Patty briefly dated Danny Romalotti until he married Traci Abbott who was pregnant. Patty accidentally caused Traci to lose the baby and then in 1984 she left town & disappeared. New Patty Patty returned in 2009 as a brunette with a differant face (via plastic surgery). She also had a different name; Mary Jane Benson - Mary her mother's name, Jane her aunt's. Victor Newman paid for the surgery to get revenge on Jack. Patty became obsessed with Jack. She became upset when she saw him and Phyllis Summers having sex. After hearing that Phyllis' young daughter, Summer Newman, was allergic to peanuts, she ate a cookie with peanuts in it and kissed her. Summer ended up in a coma. But the plan backfired when Patty noticed that Phyllis and Jack got closer as they sat by Summer's bedside. Patty called her niece, Heather Stevens, and said that she saw Phyllis feed Summer peanuts. Phyllis was seperated from her daughter for a short time until they found evidence connecting Patty to the murder attempt. She fled. Patty lived in Victor's potting shed. Adam Wilson found her and framed her for trying to make Ashley insane. Patty commited several crimes such as stealing Mac's money, killing Victor's dog, and drugging and sleeping with Jack. She dyed her hair back to blonde. Paul tracked her down but she revealed her true identity to him. He tried to help her, but Jeffrey Bardwell and Gloria Abbott Bardwell kidnapped her and tried to ransom her off. Colleen Carlton helped her escape her captors, but Patty turned on her and kept her as a hostage. Colleen managed to escape via canoe but she fell out and drowned. Jack pulled her out and tried to give her CPR. Patty found them and now held and unconscious Colleen, Jack and Victor (who came to help) at gunpoint, then shot Victor three times in the chest. Patty fled into the woods. Paul found her dying from a spider bite and convinced her to turn herself in. Emily Patty was locked up in a psych ward when her therapist, Dr. Emily Peterson, came to town. It was clear whose face Patty chose when she had her plastic surgery because she and Emily looked exactly alike. Emily took over Patty's case, but gave it up when she fell in love with Jack. Emily and Jack got engaged and Patty found out about it in the paper. She knocked Emily out and drugged her, nearly killing her. She then dyed her hair brown, posed as Emily and married Jack. While Jack was becoming suspicious, Patty was struggling to be Emily. She thought herself lucky when she ran into Sara Smythe, a nurse who assisted in her plastic surgery. Sara was posing as Lauren Fenmore. The two hatched a plan: Sara would kill Phyllis, whom Patty was sure was trying to steal Jack, if Patty would kill Michael Baldwin. Eager to get rid of Phyllis, Patty agreed and went to Michael's house to shoot him. However, she suspected that Sara was tricking her so she left without doing the deed. Patty, as Emily, was assigned to Adam whom had previously used and framed her. Her job was to deicde if he could stand trial for kidnapping. Adam realized whom she was and blackmailed her into helping him escape. He was later found murdered in the Genoa City Athletic Club basement. Getting Caught Jack adopted a cat that he named Mrs. Kitty. Since Emily was allergic to cats, the plan was too see if Patty would have a reaction and she didn't. Patty knew she was in trouble so she left a note saying she left town, but she really dyed her hair back to blonde and drugged Emily. She put the unconscience Emily in the morgue with a tag on her toe that said "Jane Doe", and took her place in the padded cell, expecting the coroner to cut open Emily during the autopsy and Jack would take her home, thinking she was the real Emily. But Jack wouldn't be duped again, so he ran down to the morgue to save the real Emily and arrived just as the coroner was about to open her up. Meanwhile, Patty decided to kill herself. Paul tried to talk her out of it, but Emily was surprisingly the one who saved Patty's life. Patty was then taken to a new hopsital in a straight jacket. Patty was seen days later at a hearing deciding if she would go to jail or to another psych ward. The judge chose psych ward and on the way out Patty was horrifed to see Phyllis. Phyllis tried to ask her questions but Patty wouldn't answer either her or Sharon Newman. Michael got her to talk and she told them about she and Sara's plan. She also told them about when she helped Adam escape. Phyllis and Sharon suspected that Patty killed Adam but knew Patty wouldn't tell them. They convinced Lauren to pose as Sara to ask Patty but Paul walked in before Lauren got any answers. Patty promised Paul that she didn't kill Adam, but no one except Paul belived her. Nicholas Newman came back to ask Patty questions about Adam and Patty told Nick there were two Adams. Nick asked if the other Adam was a man named Richard Hightower. Patty said she didn't know who that was but she was obviously lying. Patty then saw Phyllis through the tiny window, threw a fit and had to be drugged. Paul came to ask her about the prescription pads she gave away. (Months earlier, Patty was desperate to get rid of Emily's brother, Jamie Peterson, who came to visit Emily. She gave him some prescription pads and money and told him to leave town.) Patty could hardly keep her eyes open because of the drugs but managed to utter "Brother...". Paul thought she was trying to talk to him and ignored it. A while later, it was revealed that Adam was still alive. He was sent to the same psych ward as Patty after faking a mental breakdown and snuck into Patty's room. Due to Adam's manipulation, Patty confessed to killing Hightower. But a little while later she realized that she really didn't do it. Adam knew he was in trouble so he helped Patty escape and sent to her to Canada to be a nun. A little while later Patty called Paul. Paul begged her to come home but she refused. it was then revealed that she was a redhead and in Brazil, using the named Mary Jane. Return as Myrna In 2011, a mystery guest appears outside the Abbott mansion, where Diane Jenkins is trying to seduce Jack abbott in esxtange for information about Kyle.The mysterious person was rumored to be Nikki Newman, as she disappeared from rehab. Diane is murdered only hours later and in October a mystery person is text messaging from the phone of detective Ronan Malloy to confront the suspects in Diane's murder. During an explosion at the home of Genevieve Atkinson, her housekeeper Myrna Murdock is found with burns in her face. The woman is later shown with a cat tattoo on her leg. As Jack appears to be good friends with Genevieve, kissing her on the cheek, Myrna is seen upset. Meanwhile, Genevieve feels terrible over what happened to Myrna and promises to take care of her. While having her face bandaged, Jack tries to talk to Myrna, but she wouldn't answer him. As she later reveals her face to Genevieve it's seen that Myrna is in fact Patty. It is later revealed that Patty made a film to taunt the nine suspects in the murder of Diane, as well as individually torturing Ashley Abbott and Nick Newman by calling them and playing the recordings she made of their confrontations with Diane in the park. Patty remained under the alias Myrna Murdock, working for Genevieve, who by this point is dating Jack. Patty attempts to break them up several times, such as poisoning their meals on Thanksgiving. When Jack proposed to Genevieve and she accepted, Patty later went ballistic, and ripped the blanket that Jack and Genevieve had sex on to pieces. She was later seen sewing a pillow that read, "Alcohol doesn't get you drunk, bartenders do." Afterward, she tossed it into the nearby fireplace. It is then revealed that perhaps Patty sewed all the pillows that were left in Diane's room at the Genoa City Athletic Club the night of her murder. On New Year's Eve, Patty sneaks into Gloworm to spy on Jack and Genevieve. Later on, she poisons their glasses of champagne, and Jack begins to feel extremely tired. Genevieve brings him home to rest, where "Myrna" then creates a diversion causing Genevieve to leave. While gone, Patty gets into bed with Jack and starts talking to him. When Jack wakes up, Patty is gone and her cat is lying next to him. He thinks the whole ordeal was a dream. Patty continues to attempt to divert Genevieve from Jack by making things up by telling her the house alarm keeps going off. As a result, Genevieve went to stay with Jack and wanted "Myrna" to come with her, though she was able to convince Genevieve that she would be fine at her house. Genevieve has Ronan investigate the bizarre occurrences at her house and he requests to speak with "Myrna", however Patty continues to divert him, one time by posting a ripped page from Diane's diary on his windshield to keep him from questioning her. Shortly after Patty's brother Paul arrives at Genevieve's house to question "Myrna", however she had already fled the house, leaving behind the laptop she used while working for Genevieve. Paul later discovers the security camera pictures of Ashley pushing Diane to the ground on "Myrna"'s laptop, leading into a search for her. After hiding in the shed at the Newman Ranch for a while, Patty goes to the Genoa City Athletic Club and poses as Emily. She tries to convince Jack not to marry Genevieve, though when Jack attempts to let the two meet, Patty quickly flees. The next day, Tucker McCall discovers Patty at Crimson Lights, again assuming she is Emily. Patty continues to pose as Emily and goes to Jack's house to speak with him, hours before his wedding with Genevieve. She attempts to win him back saying that their happiness was thwarted by Patty, however Jack turns her down nicely and she leaves. Patty becomes quite aggravated afterwards, and she returns to the shed and pulls a pistol, presumably to shoot Genevieve. However, Adam finds her in the shed and tries to persuade her not to shoot Genevieve or anyone else, though she throws acid in his face before hitting him over the head with a piece of wood, fleeing as Adam remains unconscious. Patty arrives at Genevieve's house to find her writing a Dear John letter to Jack. As Patty hides in her house, she watches Genevieve hand the letter in an envelope with various other things that Jack gave Genevieve to a delivery man so he can deliver it to the church where they were going to marry. Patty then steals Genevieve's wedding dress and arrives at the church attempting to convince the delivery man she is Jack's personal assistant, however he does not believe her and she knocks him unconscious. Now dressed in Genevieve's dress, Patty walks down the aisle to the altar with her face covered, and as Jack reveals her face, he thinks it is Emily, though Patty becomes enraged by that fact and reveals that she is Patty before shooting Jack in the stomach. At the same time of all this, Deacon Sharpe reveals to Paul and Ronan that he spoke to the woman they are searching for, as well as telling them she was obsessed with cats, leading Paul to realize that "Myrna" is Patty, and she is involved in Diane's murder. Patty decided to hide in her brother Todd's church where she meets nephew Ricky Williams, who promised to protect her. However that was all a scam, Ricky was just doing it to write an article for Restless Style on Patty and Jack. Shortly after Ronan and Paul find them, and Patty is escorted to the police station and was imprisoned. Shortly after, she is moved to a high-security prison for attempted murder. Patty returned briefly when Paul visited her to ask her who helped her break out of the mental facility in 2010; she told him it was Adam. At the same time, Patty told Paul that she was having a repressed memory of shooting Jack which brought her to tears, but Paul comforted her and told her it was all a dream. Paul's visits and Daisy Carter Seven months later, Patty reappeared when Paul arranged for her to move to Fairview psychiatric hospital for her to receive the appropriate treatment, and he was discouraged to find out that his sister's condition had not improved. During Paul's visit, Patty was able to distract the doctors to allow for Paul to sneak into Daisy Carter's room, whom he needed to question regarding his upcoming murder trial. When Daisy suddenly disappeared, Paul was told that her mother checked her out of Fairview, leading to confusion as Sheila Carter had died five years prior. When Paul asked Patty if he saw the mystery person who left with Daisy, Patty's response possibly links her to Daisy's disappearance. Patty at Fairview with Sharon and Dr. Anderson Sharon voluntairly checks herself into Fairview and runs into Patty. Sharon asks how she ended up back in Fairview to which Patty answered saying that Paul is the reason she got out of jail and back in Fairview where she feels somewhat free. Patty seems like a completely different person as she appears more calm. Sharon however wants nothing to do with Patty due to her past and insanity, which hurts Patty's feelings. After her therapy session with Dr. Anderson, Patty was seen eavesdropping in on Sharon's therapy session. Patty again tries reaching out to Sharon, which Sharon turns down again. Upset, Patty confides with Dr. Anderson that Sharon might be a problem. When Sharon's daughter Mariah Copeland visits Sharon at Fairview, Patty overhears them discussing Sharon's miscarriage which she is keeping secret from her fiance Dylan McAvoy who is also Patty's nephew. Patty immediately goes to Doctor Anderson and confides that Sharon is lying about being pregnant. Dr Anderson reassures Patty that she gave Sharon a blood test and confirmed her pregnancy. Patty tells Sharon that she is really pregnant and they are family. However Patty becomes concerned when she notices Dr Anderson has been administering heavy drugs to Sharon. Dr Anderson convinces Sharon that she is experiencing a Bipolar episode and should stay in Fairview while cutting off contact with her family. Patty tries to warn Dylan who dismisses her warnings. She also tries to get a secret message to Paul through a Nurse but it is intercepted by Dr Anderson And dr. Anderson locks patty in her room . Patty grows increasingly suspicious and asks Sharon why her stomach is so flat if she is pregnant. Sharon gets very defensive and tells Patty to shut up! She pushes patty and witch causes a massive brawl ,patty comes after Sharon attacking her and Sharon shoves Patty and slams her into a wall knocking her unconscious. Escape from Fairview and Saves Ian Ward Patty escapes from Fairview, and goes to the Delia's Halloween benefit dressed as a cat. She calls Dylan and asks him to meet her there because she has to tell him something very important about Sharon. Patty is caught in the fire set by a person wearing a red robe and devil mask. She finds Jack and Phyllis trapped in a room. They are shocked to see her. Jack asks Patty to help them get to safety but Phyllis calls her a "wacko" which Patty says is "insulting and very hurtful". Phyllis lunges at Phyllis and strangles her on the couch. Jack pulls her off and apologizes to Patty. When Jack and Patty kiss, Phyllis is enraged and punches Patty knocking her out. During another explosion in the building, a vending machine falls on top of Patty again knocking her out and trapping her underneath. Jack tries to free Patty but he in unable to find a pulse. Phyllis tells Jack that Patty is dead and they need to go down the stairs to safety. Jack and Phyllis escape leaving Patty behind. Jack tells Paul that Patty is dead and it's too late. However, it is later revealed that Patty is actually alive and managed to free herself. Patty finds an unconscious Ian Ward trapped under some building debris after a fight with Adam. Patty tells Ian "How about we help each other? What do you say, Hotstuff?" She rescues Ian from the burning building and they escape. Crimes Committed *Shot Jack Abbott three times leaving him paralyzed, but he refused to press charges (1982). *Was the cause of Traci Abbott losing her baby (1984). *Went by alias, Mary Jane Benson while in Brazil to cover her past crimes (1984-2009). *Paid by Victor Newman to spy on Jabot Cosmetics (2009). *Pined after Jack Abbott while he was with women such as Sharon Newman, Phyllis Newman, Skye Lockhart Newman, Dr. Emily Peterson, Genevieve Atkinson, and Nikki Newman (2009-2012). *Kissed Summer Newman with peanut butter on her lips, intentionally causing an allergic reaction (2009). *Gave a false report to the police saying she saw Phyllis Newman feed Summer Newman, peanuts (2009). *Gaslighted Ashley Abbott while pretending to be Sabrina Costelana Newman (2009). *Stole cash from Mackenzie Browning (2009). *Drugged Jack Abbott so she could sleep with him (2009). *Lied to Jack Abbott that she was carrying his child (2009). *Blackmailed Jack Abbott over his tryst with her to become lovers (2009). *Kidnapped Colleen Carlton as well as holding her at gunpoint (2009). *Caused Colleen Carlton's canoe to tip over which killed her (2009). *Held Jack Abbott at gunpoint (2009). *Shot Victor Newman three times leaving him with a defective heart (2009). *Killed Victor Newman's dog, Zapato, by poisoning him after he destroyed her cat that was stuffed (2009). *Escaped from Windcliff Mental Hospital (2009). *Drugged Dr. Emily Peterson (2010). *Put Dr. Emily Peterson in a coma (2010). *Impersonated Dr. Emily Peterson (2010). *Put Emily in a morgue in order for the coroner to chop her up (2010). *Stalked and leaked confidential info about Emily's clients. *Illegally gave prescription pads away (2010). *Rape; slept with Jack Abbott while pretending to be Dr. Emily Peterson (2010). *Attempted to kill Michael Baldwin (2010). *Paid Jamie Peterson to leave town (2010). *Arrested for conspiracy to give away controlled substances (2010). *Conspired with Sarah Smythe to kill Phyllis Summers Newman (2010). *Accomplice to Adam Newman's escape from the mental hospital (2010) *Destroyed a painting of Emily Peterson (2010). *Conspired with Adam to murder Richard Hightower and then burn the body (2010). *Set Adam Newman up for the murder of Richard Hightower (2010). *Escaped the instatution for the criminally insane (2010). *Posed under the alias Myrna Murdock (2011). *Stole drugs from a hospital (2011). *Obstruction of justice in the Diane Jenkins murder case (2011-2012). *Shredded Jack Abbott and Genevieve Atkinson's blanket (2011). *Poisoned Jack Abbott and Genevieve Atkinson's thanksgiving dinner (2011). *Broke a stair so Genevieve Atkinson would fall to her death (2011). *Broke and entered Gloworm cafeé (2011). *Poisoned Jack Abbott's champagne.(2011). *Came into bed with a sleeping Jack Abbott even though he did not want to sleep with her as rape (2011). *Spied on Jack Abbott and Genevieve Atkinson without their consent (2011). *Impersonated Dr. Emily Peterson; working to seduce Jack away from Genevieve Atkinson (2012). *Threw insectiside in Adam Newman's eyes causing him to go blind (2012). *Clubbed Adam Newman with a piece of wood (2012) *Pulled a gun out to shoot Genevieve Atkinson(2012). *Stole Genevieve Atkinson's wedding dress (2012). *Assaulted a mailman (2012). *Shot Jack Abbott leaving him paralyzed,Did time in prison ,later transfered to faireview sanitarium (2012). *Involved in Daisy Carter's disappearance (2012). *Eavesdropped on Sharon Newman's therapy session with Dr. Anderson (2015). *Engaged in a fight with Sharon Newman (2015). *Escaped Fairwiew (2015). *Choked Phyllis Summers Abbott (2015). *Kissed Jack Abbott while he was married to Phyllis Summers Abbott (2015). *Faked her own death (2015). *Assisted Ian Ward to faking his death also (2015). Maladies and Injuries *Lost her memory, hypnosis cured *Has a history of mental illness. *Suffered a miscarriage with Jack (1983). *Had plastic surgery to look like Emily Peterson, her psychiatrist. *Mental instability, hospitalized several times. *Declared criminally insane, and confined to a medical institution. *Had a bad reactoin to a spider bite. *Psychologically tormented by Adam Newman. *Suffered minor burns after being caught in an explosion. *Knocked unconscious when Sharon Newman threw her against a wall (Oct 2015) *Injured after being trapped in a stairwell burning filled with smoke in newman enterprises (Oct 2015). *Punched by Phyllis and hit her head on a vending machine. (Nov 2015) *Presumed dead and was knocked out with severe injuries after an explosion caused a vending machine to fall on her. Was also buried in rubble to where Jack Abbott and Phyllis Summers Abbott tried to help get her out, but she was stuck at Newman Enterprises (Nov 2015). Patty's Cats Mr. Kitty Mr. Kitty was Patty's cat. When he died, Patty had him stuffed. She talked to the stuffed version of Mr. Kitty as if it had been a human. She also carried it around in a little bag and fed it milk. Victor Newman's dog, Zapato,found and chewed up Mr. Kitty, so Patty killed him in revenge. Kitty Kitty Kitty Kitty was a real living kitten whom Patty found in the Church Of The Sacred Heart when she and Paul Williams were hiding from the cops. Patty was sure that Kitty Kitty was a gift from God. When Gloria and Jeffrey Bardwell kidnapped Patty, she was more concerned about her new kitten than about herself. She later brought him along when she kidnapped Colleen Carlton and gave him to Paul when she was taken into custody. Cat/Mrs. Kitty When Jack Abbott became suspusious of Patty (who was impersonating Emily Peterson), he came up with one way to figure out whom she really was. The real Emily was allergic to cats. So he adopted a cat that looked a lot like Kitty Kitty, named her Mrs. Kitty and left her on the stoop. Patty was thrilled when she found her and renamed her Cat. Cat scratched her when they were playing leaving a small gash as Jack looked on. Patty left Cat in the pool house while she went to kill Emily. In the mental hospital, Patty attempted to take Emily's place again but Jack realized it was Patty because of the gash. Jack then gave Cat away to a new home. Category:1980s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Villainesses Category:Williams family